kiddinxfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Falscher Wikianutzer/Was war, was ist, was kommt und was bleibt
Was gibt es jetzt zu sagen? Kiddinx ist am 10.11.2016, mit dreitägiger Verzögerung, gestorben. Das ist soweit bekannt, und das immer wieder zu wiederholen, macht es bestimmt alles Andere als besser. Ich will das alles nur hier noch einmal zusammenfassen und daran erinnern. Ich kann auch nur als langjähriges Mitglied Kiddinx' subjektiv darüber berichten, aber immerhin kann ich noch berichten. Dieses Wiki wird viel zu wenig in aktueller Zeit beachtet, aber trotzdem gehört das Thema, über das ich berichte, definitiv in ein Wiki zu Kiddinx. Ich möchte hier auch noch mal im Vorab darauf hinweisen, dass es ratsam wäre, dass das Wiki von der gesamten Gemeinschaft der Seite mehr gepflegt werden würde, um die Zeit nicht in Vergessenheit geraten zu lassen. Also zurück, in die Vergangenheit, zu dem, was einst war. Kiddinx war ein Kinder-Klub, eine Internetplattform mit zahlreichen Funktionen, von Spielen über eigene Homepage für Mitglieder, Tagebüchern, eigene E-Mail-Funktion bis hin zum legendären Treffpunkt. Das alles ist eine Beschreibung, die es sachlich gut erklärt. Nur ein echtes Mitglied von Kiddinx weiß auch, dass man Kiddinx an sich nicht nur sachlich erklären kann; vorausgesetzt, man kann Kiddinx überhaupt erklären. Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass die meisten, außen stehenden, Leser mich jetzt schon für gestört halten, aber das ist es mir wert. Und ich weiß auch, wenn das eine Störung ist, dass sie vermutlich eine gewisse Verbreitung erfahren hat, denn ich bin damit ganz sicher nicht allein. Und wenn es so ist, dann ist es eine Störung, die schön ist, die sich gut anfühlt. Aber zurück zum Thema, neben den genannten Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten bot der Klub bis zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt auch noch Chats an. Hier gab es den großen Chat (der, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, bis 2012 existierte) und den Freunde-Online-Chat („FO“ oftmals nur genannt, geschlossen ein Jahr später). Das alles zusammen machte das aus, was man allgemein unter „Kiddinx“ verstand (auch wenn die Chats noch zu Kiddinx' Lebzeiten geschlossen wurden). Ein Paar Leute mögen womöglich stutzen, da sie bei dem Begriff „Kiddinx“ vielleicht zunächst an die Kiddinx Media GmbH, Deutschlands erfolgreichste Hörspielproduktionsfirma für Kinder, denken. Und ja, es gibt einen Zusammenhang. Die Kiddinx Media GmbH bot diesen Klub an, aber wie groß deren Anteil am „wahren“ Klub war, dazu kommen wir später nochmal. Jedenfalls lässt sich von niemandem, der Kiddinx wirklich erlebt hat, leugnen, dass diese Seite eine eigene Atmosphäre ausstrahlte und eine eigene Anziehungskraft hatte. Ja, es war eine Internetseite, es war ein Kinderklub. Aber es war halt nicht irgendeine Internetseite, nicht irgendein Kinderklub. Und wenn jemand behauptet, dass es unmöglich wäre und alles auf subjektiver Einbildungskraft basiere, der soll erst einmal erklären, wie es dann möglich wäre, dass auch viele Leute noch nach Jahren ihres Abschiedes doch wieder zurückfanden und Kiddinx nie vergessen konnten? Aber gut. Das ist für die meisten einfach zu paranormal und das Paranormalitäten allgegenwärtig sein können, wollen die wenigsten begreifen. Jedenfalls hat diese Seite über ein Jahrzehnt (älteste mir bekannte Überlieferungen bezeugen eine Existenz Kiddinx' mindestens seit 2005) das Internet um eine fantastische Seite bereichert, die es möglich machte, Freundschaften aufzubauen, zu pflegen und auch lange, wenn nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit, bestehen zu lassen. Aussagen wie: „Internetfreundschaften wären keine echten Freundschaften!“ werde ich jetzt einfach mal ignorieren. Das einzige, indem ich diesem Schwachsinn meine Aufmerksamkeit widme ist die Klarstellung, dass diese Kommentare nur von hobbylosen Real-Life-Aktivisten stammen können, die sehr wahrscheinlich nie das gesamte Internet mit dessen unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten erlebt geschweige denn auf sich wirken lassen haben. Klar muss, für etwas Objektivität, angemerkt werden, dass das Kiddinx Online Team nicht unbedingt sparsam mit Sperrungen von Mitgliedern war, was auch mal zur Zerstörung bestehender Verbindungen unter Mitgliedern führen konnte. Aber es wurde zum Trend, dass sich die meisten Mitglieder einen neuen Account zulegten, sobald sie gesperrt wurden, sodass viele das Ereignis gar nicht mehr als sehr tragisch empfinden konnten. Nach diesem kurzen Blick in die Vergangenheit möchte ich jetzt in die Gegenwart kommen. Kiddinx wurde ja am 10.11.2016 durch das Team geschlossen, das ist jetzt (22.01.2017) über zwei Monate her. Aber was sind zwei Monate nach vielen Jahren, die viele Mitglieder da verbracht haben? Auf mich selbst bezogen heißt das: mindestens seit 2010. Nein, vergessen ist das, was in dieser Zeit geschehen ist, noch lange nicht. Wichtig ist jetzt, dass sich die Mitglieder nicht verstreuen und komplett den Kontakt untereinander abbrechen. Die erste Anlaufstelle ist hier natürlich die von Mitgliedern selbst gegründete Community Kiddifans!, die es jedem ermöglicht, nicht nur untereinander Kontakt zu halten, sondern auch nach dem alten Vorbild ähnliche Funktionen zu nutzen. Kiddinx lässt sich nicht ersetzen, ja. Aber die neue Seite soll wenigstens eine Alternative zum totalen Ende von Allem bieten. Da diese Seite von Kiddinxern selbst gegründet wurde, muss zumindest zum kleinen Teil der Geist von Kiddinx in dieser Seite vorhanden sein. Darüber hinaus bietet diese Seite natürlich auch für Neuuser die Möglichkeit, sich dort zu registrieren, selbst, wenn sie nicht aus dem alten Kiddinx stammen. Im Bezug darauf ist das aktuelle Ziel jetzt erst einmal, eine große Community aufzubauen, sodass die Seite über Bestand und Existenzberechtigung verfügt. Es ist eine Revolution, und scheint unglaubwürdig, jemals mehr als 5 regelmäßig aktive User zu erreichen, aber welche Revolution war nicht zu Anfang unglaubwürdig? Aber der Klub besteht fort. Kiddinx war nicht an den Servern der Kiddinx Media GmbH gebunden. Kiddinx war mehr. Kiddinx war und ist immer noch in den Herzen der Mitglieder gehostet, in all denen, die noch an einer metaphysischen Bindung glauben. Das Kiddinx Online Team mag gehofft haben, mit der Abstellung des Klubs alles gelöscht zu haben, was jemals war. Aber das kann es nicht. Jetzt kommt die Zeit, in der der Klub selbst für sich verantwortlich ist, aber auch die Zeit, in der er nicht weiter zerstört werden kann, als soweit, wie es das Team bisher geschafft hat. Und das ist das, was bleibt, das Kiddinx in jedem einzelnen Mitglied. Ein Kiddinx, das die Grenzen einer Webseite überschreitet. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag